


Filthy freak

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Revenge Sex, all characters are villains, grey morale, younger seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets onto Kadaj`s nerves, when Kadaj discovered Cloud`s dirty fantasies he went mad and Cloud gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy freak

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be confused with the Harry Potter fanfic with the same title(which is good by the way and has non-con with abuse in it too)

In the arms of fat bastard, scrawny crossdressed youth, formerly known as a hero and saviour of the world, Cloud Strife, suffered badly, worse than at the time Sephiroth impaled his upper arm. Silver haired youth, known as Sephiroth`s larva, watched the scene from his hideout - he would have felt pity for the blond, if he hadn`t know who is it, not after all the pain and disgust he felt when with the aid of Shelke he get into Cloud`s mind looking for information about Jenova`s whereabouts and instead he saw there disgusting scene with blonde bastard performing sexual violence at him, gagging on the cock, grabbing hair, but even just the idea of this jerk stucking dick inside him was disgusting for him, and it wasn`t just because of Cloud`s playing into model family man, completely straight, which only made the fact he is dreaming about raping Kadaj even more disgusting, it wasn`t even for he doesn`t regard Kadaj as a human, it wasn`t for him referring to Kadaj as larva. It was everything together, plus Cloud`s attitude, fucked up mind, and purely lack of Kadaj`s desire, Cloud`s believe in all these fantasies that he would get away with it only made it worse. Pity to the blond and hatred to the fat old bastard get over glowing by Kadaj hatred to blond, for now there wasn`t anyone whom Kadaj would hate more, his eyes narrowed, his nails bites into wooden panel leaving traces(he is closer to animal than to human, so in this fic his nails are sharp enough to do so), yet the scene with fat bastard was disgusting, Kadaj hated them both, fat bastard was just like Cloud, he is mirrored all Cloud`s nasty manner, vile actions as well as comments, it was all recalled Kadaj pain and disgust when he saw Cloud`s fantasies about Sephiroth and himself too, evil tears emerged, he clenched fists, it was so disgusting - humans are disgusting, it is exactly what wouldn`t exist if mother would take over. Not to mention this fat bastard, unlike Kadaj, doesn`t have a fair reason to hurt Cloud, it is Kadaj who shall do such things, it is Kadaj who suffered because of Cloud, it is Kadaj who was chosen as an object of horrible violence in Cloud`s fucked up fantasies - Cloud shouldn`t suffer like this, he shall be punished by the one who he wronged, not by another filthy human.

Kadaj appeared from his hideout and after the seconds, the fat bastard got sliced vertically, blood flooded the blond and horrified he stared at the furiously looking, blood striken old enemy. "I guess it is exactly one of these innocent people like you like to say" said silverhaired youth, I`m not human, aren`t I? tell me, is this thing as funny as in your fantasies when it happened to you and not to others, you dirty narcissistic jerk" said Kadaj to numbed youth in black dress and started to beat him, adding blond`s blood to the blood of killed fat bastard. "You will regret you were born whore, I saw everything in your mind, I know you expect me to forgive it, to let it go, to agreed with you that it is nothing or that I`m deserving it - but I wouldn`t do that" said the youth, grabbing battered Cloud from behind, the blond gulped when he felt bulge pressed to his backside while both of youth`s hands were rested on his sides, pressing his on hands to his sides and holding him tightly. Kadaj had had girlfriends, - though no one from them actually loved him, usually it was loose women, who needed only fucking or some profit from him and never really interested in him as a person - he had crush only on girls, but he had to admit that situation is arousing and glorious. Enemy`s half-naked butt in women panties felt good, as well as the fact how fruitlessly squirmed in stronger man`s embrace(in this fic Kadaj is stronger because he is extraterrestrial), Kadaj wished he can see the look onto definitely frightened blond, finally not so arrogant and cold, aren`t we? Kadaj remembered evil smirk of Cloud during the fight, and how blonde bastard stood over him with his big assed sword clearly enjoying the sight of Kadaj hung on the cliff, and of course he couldn`t forget disturbing images from Cloud`s mind, silverhead`s face darkened "what is this Cloud, not as tough, don`t you?" he rubbed his aroused crotch against Cloud`s butt again "Not as tough as when you imagined me gaging on your cock, or ask you to fuck me because my brothers dont respect me?"he replaced one of his hands at Cloud`s throat and squeezed it, not enough to suffocate to death, but clearly enough to make him uncomfortable, at the same time slightly changing position, sliding penis teasingly against Cloud`s thighs, enjoying feeling of how helpless his arrogant and cruel enemy now, he is going to have fun with him, he had time. And he will enjoy his time, tying enemy`s hands behind his back and threw him onto the bed, in expectation of claiming this heroical arrogant ass, driving dick deep inside his ass, forcing screams full of pain out of the defeated hero - Kadaj felt evil delight, like a lion reached prey, he felt like now his bloody feast would be arranged and nothing will stop him and no one would blame him cause no one needs a hero who got fucked into his ass. 

Usually Kadaj was displeased by homophobia and victim blaming - not cause he was so "kind", of course not(he was everything but not kind) he just disliked primitive and irrational things, but this time these two human notions played on his behalf, which was exciting and ironical, considering how, according to what Kadaj saw in his mind, Cloud supported ardently these two things, but now these beloved things of his would be working against him. Kadaj smirked evilly, slowly pulled down panties of enemy "you yourself dug your grave" he said before driving dick inside ass, making blonde squeezing eyes and let out shriek, now, after Cloud already got raped by Don Corneo, he was shattered and didn`t even thinking about holding back his screams in order not to amuse attacker, but now it seemed pointless, he was shattered and let tears sliding down his reddened face while young sadist pounded his ass, mocking him, and saying it his fault, blaming him, showering him with insults

Kadaj started breathing heavily, he is, again, started to feel pity to his enemy, and wondered if what he saw using Shelke`s gift, was true and not a play of imagination, but yet, again he had nothing that would tell otherwise, he ought to do it, Cloud may think he is a larva, alien, loser, parasite, calamity from the sky, so let it be, but he is a loser and a larva who would have his ass, and even if he fail again, even if he die - it doesn`t matter - he left the damage to Cloud, that kind of damage which no Aerith, no cure, no white magic would ever heal, damage greater than any wounds caused by Sephiroth, at that moment Kadaj felt how he outwitted Cloud, and Sephiroth - maybe Sephiroth was stronger, older, greater as a swordsman but he failed - tried to figure out what is the most important for Cloud, what is making him so strong - he tried so hard to figure it out, yet the answer was so simple, no need to be a great swordsman - it was obvious how it is important for Cloud to play tough, to have image of a flawless hero, ideal hetero and family man. So, all what it gets - it is take this away from him by just raping him, by doing to him what he would have done to Kadaj, the silverhead still wasn`t sure images of his rape in Cloud`s mind was for real and not reflections of his fears and speculations but he was sure that if it is him who were in such situations - there is no way Cloud wouldn`t behave like it is normal. With this thought, he sprouted his sperm inside enemy. He leaned onto his back, went into reverie - abuse he is suffered, accused of being a demon, monster, Cloud didn`t help with his talk about him being larva, and that he is bad cause he is alien. 

The youth, before he himself know it, started to rub his newly appeared bone against Cloud`s butt, this time slowly, almost gentle, - clawing Cloud`s back he continued his lazy motions, and drawing into his reverie, into his bitter memories, continue abusing tear striken blond`s ass - he had women, yes and they gave him hope, he really thought maybe he found love, - he wondered, working his penis inside sobbing blonde. He glared at the blond boy coldly, closed his eyes and driving dick into that pleasure-giving hole, these women were weird, they listen to him when he told them about his life, his problems, they said they feel sorry for him and he believed them. But they actually didn`t care about him, they were just turn on by his exotic appearance, never giving a flying fuck about him. He sometimes talk about them to Yazoo - Loze was too childish to give the sane advice - he told him they didn`t need him, they need sex, he himself knew it about some women who told him his hot, but his girlfriends pretended they actually interested in him with all his problems, so he was confused and felt conned when one day they reveal to him their real opinion about him. He fought back his tears, then reassured him that Cloud doesn`t see him anyway and he continued moving his dick in clenching gut, he went rhythmically with closed eyes, there was girl who seemed to love his soul, not his flesh, she kept saying he is not a monster and that she loved him, it doesn`t help - he felt anxiety because of her demanding and dominative attitude, then he realised she didn`t love him, she chose him over her previous boyfriend just because she wanted someone over whom she can feel power, for her he seemed to be insecure and vulnerable, someone who feel unconfident because of being considered as a monster or a beast, so she decided she is a perfect target - sadly he realised it and he didn`t like being used like that. Tears appeared again, all humans he ever met was so worthless, and worse were these women who pretended they like him, he increased him thempo, he chose his own target. Target to violate, to abuse, to make him taste the pain he felt all his life because of humans, humans whom this blond hero proclaimed to be innocent, but that fat man was one of "innocent people" too, yet, Kadaj doubted that Cloud mourned his death very much. Such a discriminative mercy - every human he would proclaim valuable, aside from the ones who personally wronged him, everyone should be happy, safe, shouldn`t get raped and abused - aside from silver heads and other "spawns of darkness"

Maybe it was never meant in any other way - all men and women who ever laid an eye at him are either just need him for sex, or as someone they can dominate, or both, maybe love is not for him, or maybe there is no such thing like love, Kadaj didn`t care, these speculations didn`t disturb him that much, the fact how he believed these women is that disturbed him and the fact how fucked up his enemy was. He even felt bad for Sephiroth for he didn`t know the perverted mind of Cloud, the youth wondered what possibly his eldest brethren would do if he knew, Kadaj giggled and continued to torment rectum of the enemy. He wondered whether the blond would commit suicide, but that he will never recovering by anything after being continuously raped by fat pimp and then by the "larva" Kadaj was sure. He became calmer now, tears are dried, faded the pain from horrible realisation about just how sick his enemy is, now Kadaj just stared dumbly at the sight of blood-covered ass being pounded, youth`s glance wondered down at the stockings covered legs, with t-strings pulling down, Kadaj held back from cumming, he wanted to see the face of enemy, so defeated, so owned, so smashed. And somehow, in his mind eyes he saw it - reddened from tears, screams, anger, shock and disbelieve - ye, Cloud would never be the same - thought silver head and smiled, childish, innocent smile - his nightmare, the monster, the tormentor who haunted him and torturing him with the horrible perverted images of sick mind, was tamed now. With pleased groan he made harsh and wild thrusts, rip out reaction from defeated hero, the blood was a good lube, let all the tears and pain to this pervert, feel yourself getting clean from all this nightmare and filth haunting you, and all this "you summoned bahamuths so it is alright to hurt you like this" and all over acts of Cloud`s fantasies became pale and distant, washed away and drown in Kadaj`s own thrusts into abused, blood-covered ass. 

The youth almost feel bad for his enemy, he used to be such a proud, tough warrior, a hero - yet now light of his eyes went out, his mind became mess, he laid there dumbfounded, shocked, almost like dead, he wasn`t dead - it was something worse, it was creepy for Kadaj but he shrugged it off - it was Cloud`s fault after all, he shouldn`t provoke him. Yes, maybe his mind played tricks and when he tried to use Shelke`s telepathy instead he just saw reflections of his opinion about Cloud, yet even if so, even if Cloud didn`t has desire to rape him it doesn`t change the fact that he by saving the world, by standing for humanity he became the symbol of Kadaj`s fears, of fears of other silver heads and other unwanted people.Kadaj guessed that maybe it was one of the reasons he wasn`t surprised when he saw in Cloud`s mind how Cloud raping him, Cloud really never shown signs that he wouldn`t do such things if the chance was given - because he was irrational. Irrational people were what Kadaj hated so much, his women who betrayed him were irrational too, just like people who hated him only cause he was supposedly alien. He hated irrational people, for him they were dangerous, mindless, and it was impossible to say what the fucked up idea would get into their minds. Cloud was irrational, with some mental issues, upon realising this, Kadaj no longer feel sorry over his state - it was Cloud`s fault after all, he was with issues always, now when he broken and his mind gets even more messy it is his problem. 

Such an arrogant and messy-minded creature shouldn`t be pitied over being broken and mentally scarred, Kadaj wondered again if he would pity Kadaj for being mentally scarred - he really tried to image it but the idea was too crazy, the monster was now where he belongs. He laid there limp like after mako intoxication, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. The thought amused Kadaj, he grabbed soft pencil of red colour and shaking with barely suppressed giggling, draw the word "cum bucket" on his victim`s buttocks, feeling desire to enter alluring crevice again. He took a picture of half naked, disgraced Cloud with the shameful writing over his buttocks, with the fresh tears in his eyes out of the new humiliation, with the inability to fight off the silver-haired predator. He clenched and gulped at the sight of newly erected cock, shivering at the thought about the more torturous things the youth would endure at him. When the cock of evilly smiling boy entered the disgraced human, entered with easiness, while Kadaj enjoying waves of pleasure embracing him at the moment his cock drilled entrance of the older man, his human sex toy just shaken from each thrust and whimpering weakly. Cloud was too exhausted to fight him and it was too late already, yes - there was time he managed to fight with him shoulder and feet being impaled - but at that time the thought of lots of friends, of Avalanche, of people who dear to him and who loved him, helped him and made him stronger.

Sephiroth asked what makes him stronger and what he cherish most - Don Corneo and Kadaj were no nearly as strong and superior as Sephiroth - yet they managed to take this away from him without asking. Cloud really had no idea how he would looking in the eyes of his crew after this and how he would kissing Tifa or their children, his life was ruined, he was defeated and Kadaj seemed to sense it. Silverhead grinned widely, made the harsh thrust inside his rectum and said: "you know, Cloud my heart would be bleeding at the suffering you enduring now if I wouldn`t be aware about how you would gladly to do it to me"" "Then Cloud managed to remember something from accusations Kadaj told him during the first round and the blond managed to say: "I have never wanted to do it to anyone, you are wrong" The younger but stronger man smacked him and said: "Do not dare to lie, I hate liars like you and my girlfriends and the most of humans. Even if you tell me the truth and the things I saw in your dirty mind was the trick of imagination - I highly doubt you would stand for me if I were in this situation, I`m highly doubting you think harming me or some other bloody demon is the same as harming normal innocent human like you or Tifa or Marlen, or Barret, or don Corneo" he said, lifting the tone, increasing force of thrusting, barely holding back the evil tears. Cloud gulped, had no idea what to say while the thrusting inside his rectum continued but the worse havoc was happening in his shattered mind, it was the world ending - the ending of his personal world, and Kadaj knew it even though now he was in tears too but continued abusing of Cloud like it was a task. 

Well, sorta it was a task - it was his way to tame his fears, to soothe his pain, it was a weird picture - not because it was homosexual rape, nothing special and unusual about it anyway, it was the situation - Cloud admitted this but didn`t dare to say anything, he was shocked and pale, Kadaj was thoughtful and gloomy and he scared shit out of Cloud.Now, after soothing the pain a little bit, Kadaj was able to think a bit calmer he saw situation like from outside, but he thinks: "Cloud will be ok, he is a human after all and he has friends, well, it is not like they would be his friends if they found out the reason of his newly appeared angst. They are the fake friends, just like mine" he thought bitterly, thrusting harshly, silent for a while, resisting the urge to wipe away the tears from Cloud`s tears."You said it is alright to harm someone if they are inhuman, so do not expect me to spare you, being merciful to you after this it means being agreed with your crap that it is alright to harm me and other inhuman ones, yet you, Tifa, Barret and others shall have happy end - there is no way I would agree with it, so do not expect mercy. And you better not to talking crap that I`m doing this because Jenova or my inhuman nature made me - after years of abuse and accusations of being demon you expect me to want to hurt only under some evil influence, that after this influence has gone I would fall on my knees, saying öh, what I have done?"asking your forgiveness, and let you fuck my ass as you always dreamed about, as a sort of penance - i guess it was one of your dirty fantasy. But I won`t do that, my hatred to you is sincere and I`m not going to apologize, just like you never apologized for the harms your precious "innocent people" did to me and other inhuman ones.`he said, thrusting so that the bed shook beneath them and Cloud just laid there shocked and pale while the alien warrior brutalized him.

"You saved the world, yet you couldn`t save yourself, isn`t it funny, Niisan?" smirked the youth, continuing to push inside the mortified hero. When he finally came before pulling out he draw the cellphone again, making another picture, he said "I wonder what your so called friends and the woman who said she loved you, would say if they see these pictures" He glanced at abused blond searching for respond, and receiving none, the boy continued: "I didn`t actually want to do it, but you made me, you shouldn`t become my nightmare, shouldn`t stand for my abusers, for the people who hate me only because I`m different. Now you know how it feels being hated and having no one to came to your aid. If your friends and girlfriend found out what happened to you there they would turn on you. I think I would let you leave - considering your current state it would be merciful from me to rid you of your misery. I would let you leave but if you dare to open that big mouth of yours and tell to Vincent or to anyone else that you saw me - I`ll send these pictures to your friends and to your girlfriend - is it clear?... I said is it clear?" Cloud nodded "It is good your heroical highness managed to respond someone as low as myself, i am glad you manage to realise how they would react upon seeing you getting treated like this even if against your will, there is no way they will accept you after this - and it is exactly what you were fighting for, nice panties, by the way" he said slapping blond`s buttock and turned to leave

He felt like the heavy burden let him go and he breathed freely, and took in the gorgeous sight of outside nature with flowers e t c like seeing this for the first time, yeas - he wondered about his defeated enemy - he felt uneaseness, anxiety about poorly state of Cloud, it wasn`t like he sympathized him, just the fact itself how someone fallen from the hero and the saviour of the world to raped and miserale creature seemed sad to him, but he shrugged it off remembering suffering of inhumans in labs and in the outside world too, and he doubted that Cloud would feel bad for them and even if he would - it is unlikely he will show it, it is exactly what this jerk wanted from me - to feel penance so he can took advantage and never feel penance for me and other people who he considered as the ones "who has nothing human in them", unpleasant memory of one of his inhuman friend come out "she is nothing childlike - look at these horns, it is disgusting" and the lab - there they performed tortures onto little kids whose fault was being born with horns and other inhuman traits - and after this Cloud dared expect from me penance and that i will regard his children as children, not like humans regarded children who didn`t have luck to be born without horns and others signs of "having nothing human/childlike about him" so, fuck you Cloud - maybe Corneo is childlike and innocent and having lots of human in him - go to hell with him. The youth again was angered "he possible would tell me it is not like this - of course, he would lie, just like those women lied they loved me". He finally found hideout there he can sat peacefully, covering from bystanders, he sat there, lit up his cigarette and continue wondering "to hell you, alongside with those women" he remembered his stupid urge to weep out tears from Cloud`s face and remembered part of what he saw in Cloud`s mind while being in Shelke`s body - still wasn`t sure if it was her telepathy or his own speculations about Cloud - how during rape him, Cloud felt urge to cry but suppressed it cause it was unmanly - Kadaj smirked, his grin widened at memory about how shattered he left the blond jerk. Such a vile pet-dog moment, it is so much like some scientists at first pretended they are not turned on by the idea of experimenting on the naked girls chained to the wall, but eventually they would drop their masks and will see these girls as beasts and the experiments performed onto them - as something justified by the sake of humanity, it is just the same, lame pity with even lamer excuses of cruelty - better without pity and excuses at all, but it is impossible - they are hypocritics. Kadaj made another inhaling of soothing smocke "And Cloud expected me to show mercy to him after this, more over - that my hatred is the fruit of Jenova`s influence rather than my own will, so much like they said about these girls hate humans because of being monster - and not because of being locked up, kept half-starving, chained and torturing - such a stupid jerks they are" he thought finishing his cigarette, his anxiety faded, now he was pleased, knowing that after what happened to him Cloud would be too shattered to try something, and even when he would try to play tough - Kadaj has something to keep him at bays. With these thoughts he returned home to his brothers tired but glad and smirking


End file.
